Prom?
by rexlover180
Summary: Prom is coming up soon, but Gilbert is finding himself in a situation he's never been in before. He's too shy to ask the person he wants to take. As the days go on, he gets more and more irritated because he's just so un-awesome and useless. Maybe if he got some help... PruCan with side USUK


Gilbert stared at the poster in the hallway, hands in his jean pockets. He felt like glaring at it, to be honest. It just reminded him that the boy he loved wasn't interested.

Gilbert sighed, shaking his head and walking away from the dreaded prom poster. He felt like sulking, but no, he was far too awesome for that. He was too awesome to just sit around and regret it… He was going to-

His thoughts stopped cold when he rammed right into someone he hadn't seen. And, in the classic ways of the movies, everything clattered to the floor.

"Oh, Gott, sorry," Gilbert grumbled and immediately went down to pick everything up.

"It's fine," the person he ran into giggled and stooped down to help him. Gilbert nearly froze. How did he not realize he ran into Mathew? Shit, now he felt even more horrible.

"Just didn't see you there," Gilbert muttered and picked up a few pens and a binder. "How much stuff were you carrying in your hands, birdie?"

"Alfred stole my backpack, something about an art project," Mather murmured. Gilbert smiled, he always thought it was adorable how Mathew spoke so quietly and shyly. By now, they had stood back up. "And so I have to carry everything today. I don't have time to go to my locker, or anything.

"Hey, if you want, you could take my backpack," Gilbert suggested, shrugging said item off his shoulders and handing it to Mathew.

"I-I couldn't take your backpack," Mathew looked down at it.

"It's fine, I don't use it anyway," Gilbert shrugged. Mathew gave him a look of disbelief. "Hey, what's a few trips to my locker in the middle of the day to a track star? You need it more than me, obviously."

"Fine," Mathew sighed and Gilbert grinned as he took the backpack. Luckily, Gilbert hadn't put anything in it yet. He had come in early, hoping to run into Mathew, and didn't usually put his stuff in there until just before the bell rang.

"Alright, then, birdie, I gotta go," Gilbert messed up his hair slightly.

"Why?" Mathew asked, rolling his eyes, and put his stuff in the bag.

"To go kick your brother's ass for taking your backpack, why else?" Gilbert laughed.

"You don't have to, it's fine," Mathew laughed. "I don't even know where you would find him in the first place."

"Ah, he's probably sucking face with Arthur in the courtyard," Gilbert stuck his thumbs in his pockets. Now that Mathew had put the backpack on his shoulders, the two started walking back the way he came.

"Please don't," Mathew sighed. "Maybe if it were for a good reason, it would be different."

"Whatever," Gilbert rolled his eyes. "I'll get him eventually, with or without your blessing."

"Hey, are you going to prom?" Mathew asked out of the blue. Gilbert immediately flushed and noticed that Mathew was looking at the prom poster on the wall.

"Probably not," Gilbert muttered. Before he messed anything up too bad, he decided to just lie. "I'm not interested in stupid things like prom, anyway."

"Yeah, figured…" Mathew mumbled. "I don't think I'm going, either…"

"Well your brother may just force you to come," Gilbert grinned. "Since you keep letting him walk all over you."

"He doesn't walk all over me," Mathew sighed.

"Oh, he does," Gilbert slung his arm on Mathew's shoulders. "And it'll take someone awesome like me to get him to stop."

"He doesn't-"

"Bonjour, mon amis!" a boisterous Francis announced happily, pushing himself between Gilbert and Mathew.

"Salut, Francis," Mathew said politely.

"I see your French class is teaching you something," Francis laughed.

"Hey, Francis," Gilbert grumbled at him for ruining their moment.

Francis swiftly looked at him with a gleam in his eye that was never good.

"Hey! Good to see ya, Gilbert!" Antonio came up on Gilbert's other side.

"Hi," Gilbert grumbled at him, too.

"We have something to show you," Francis winked and, before Gilbert knew it, they had both hooked their arms in his and were dragging him off.

"What the hell!" Gilbert dug his feet into the ground. He glanced back at Mathew, who just waved at him and turned another direction. "You better have a damn good reason for doing that," Gilbert snapped as they stopped. "I was actually getting somewhere for once!"

"Ah, but you haven't asked him to prom yet," Antonio smiled.

"I'm not even going to prom," Gilbert rolled his eyes.

"Because you're scared," Francis teased.

"Fuck off," Gilbert rolled his eyes. "I'm too awesome to get scared. Now, why the hell did you just drag me away?"

"I thought of a way for you to ask him," Francis smirked.

"If you came up with it, I'm not interested," Gilbert sighed, crossing his arms in front of himself.

"Yes, well, this is actually a good idea, if I do say so myself," Francis said proudly. "You douse the ground with rose petals-"

"Sell it to Alfred," Gilbert shook his head. "I'm not into that romantic shit."

"Obviously," Antonio laughed, "if you don't have Mattie yet."

"Shut up," Gilbert elbowed him in the side.

"Well, if you aren't taking my advice," Francis started slowly strolling away, "you better ask him soon."

* * *

The next day, Gilbert quickly came down the main stairs in the school. Just as he got to the bottom, he saw that the floor in front of back door of the school was surrounded by a large pile of rose pedals. Gilbert rolled his eyes when he noticed that Alfred was standing there. He stopped at the end of the stairs and watched as Arthur came in, and Alfred asked him to prom and he said yes.

"Mein Gott," Gilbert shook his head and started walking towards the hallway off to the side. He felt even more irritated when he imagined how it probably would have gone if Gilbert had actually taken the idea. Gilbert quickly took his iPod out from his pocket at shoved the ear buds in his ear. It was still a while before school started and Gilbert realized that he still didn't have his backpack.

Gilbert just sighed and started flipping through his songs until he found a good one and hit play. Just that second, during the awesome guitar solo opener, he rammed into someone, and the coffee they were holding in their hands spilled all over Gilbert's arm.

"Shieβe!" Gilbert shouted and dropped his iPod, the headphones yanking out his ears. His eyes widened when he saw that his treasured iPod was on the ground with a cracked screen and in a puddle of coffee. "Oh, Gott."

"Oh, my God! I'm sorry!" a voice muttered as Gilbert stooped down to pick up the horribly broken iPod. He tried to turn it on, but the screen stayed blank. Gilbert trembled slightly with anger and looked up at the shocked face of…Mathew…

"It's fine," Gilbert said through clenched teeth, standing up.

"I really should have been looking where I was going," Mathew muttered. "I'm so sorry!"

"It was old, anyway," Gilbert lied. Mathew looked horrible with that expression on his face anyway…

"But…that looks like the new one," Mathew mumbled.

"Maybe…" Gilbert mumbled. He didn't say anymore, though. He couldn't let Mathew know that Gilbert paid for that thing with his own money he had saved up for months.

"I-I could help you buy a…a r-replacement," Mathew stuttered quickly while Gilbert tossed the thing in a trashcan, wincing as it hit the bottom.

"You don't need to," Gilbert shook his head. He tried to breathe deeply, calm himself down.

"But, it was my fault," Mathew stared up at him with giant puppy dog eyes.

Gilbert placed both of his hands on Mathew's shoulders. "You're fine, birdie. Trust me, you don't need to pay me back."

"Are you sure?" Mathew asked.

"Ja," Gilbert nodded and started to walk away. He really needed to punch something.

"Wait, Gil," Mathew held onto his arm and Gilbert looked back at him. "I-I h…had a q-question to ask…to ask you…"

"Uh, might have to wait for later," Gilbert rubbed the back of his head. He didn't want to get too angry around Mathew, so it was best for him to leave as soon as possible. "I gotta get somewhere."

"Oh…" Mathew looked down at the ground and let go of Gilbert's arm. "Okay, maybe later then." Gilbert's heart nearly broke at seeing how down spirited Mathew looked. But he just turned around and left, going back to where he saw Alfred and Arthur last, feeling totally un-awesome. But he knew just how to make Mathew happy again.

"Oi!" Gilbert snapped at Alfred, finding him sitting on a table next to Arthur. "The awesome me has a question for you."

"You better not be drunk this time," Alfred laughed. "I remember last time-"

"Save it," Gilbert held up his hand. "It's about your brother."

"What about him?" Alfred blinked to attention at the mention of his twin.

"Sure, now you pay attention," Gilbert rolled his eyes. "What can I do to really impress him?"

"Why do you want to know that about Mathew?" Arthur asked curiously.

"My own reasons," Gilbert shook his head.

"You like him, don't you?" Alfred started laughing.

"Gott, what the hell is wrong with you?" Gilbert sighed.

"Are you gonna ask him to prom?" Alfred leaned forward.

"Alfred!" Arthur snapped. "Don't poke your nose in other people's business."

"Well, are ya?" Alfred gave a wicket smile.

"If I say yes, will you help me?" Gilbert asked.

"Pancakes," Alfred grinned.

"Pancakes?" Gilbert blinked.

"The dude's obsessed with them," Alfred smiled. "Here, let me see… He has a thing for scarves, chick flicks, he likes ice cream just like me, polar bears, he has a stuffed one at home, and he loves winter, hockey, and the snow. But if you really want to impress him, pancakes."

"I didn't know you cared about him that much to know all that," Arthur smiled at him.

"He's my brother," Alfred laughed. "How can I not know things like he secretly likes Justin Bieber, only because he's Canadian?"

"I'll keep that in mind," Gilbert smiled and ran off towards the Home Ec room.

* * *

Luckily, Gilbert had the first period off today, so he was able to spend the whole time trying to make pancakes right and in the right shape. When he finally announced them perfect, he realized that there was only a few minutes until the end of the period. He quickly ran out, covering his plate with five pancakes spelling out "PROM?"

He ran towards where he knew Mathew's class was (no, he did not know Mathew's entire schedule) and calmly waited just outside the door as the bell rang. Gilbert thought to himself while he waited. Was he really doing this just because Mathew spilled coffee on his iPod? Maybe it was just because when he saw Mathew all sad, he just wanted to make him happy. Forever…

Gilbert stood up right when he saw Mathew come out of the room. Mathew looked very surprised to see Gilbert there, but he smiled softly to him anyway.

"Hey, Gil," Mathew said quietly. He looked a little downcast. "I'm really sorry about your iPod."

"Hey, I'm totally over it," Gilbert said with a wave of his hand. To prove his point, he flashed Mathew a perfect smile. "And I've got something I want to give you."

"Really?" Mathew smiled, looking down at the plate.

Gilbert was about to uncover it, when some rude ass kid shoved his way in between them, making the plate flop on the ground, top down.

"Verdammt!" Gilbert groaned and just kicked the plate. He started a string of curse words in German, about ready to punch that kid in the face.

"Hey, Gil, calm down," Mathew soothed quietly, and Gilbert calmed down enough so that he could hear him. "It's no big deal."

"Sure," Gilbert sighed. "Sure, it's not a big deal at all."

"You know, I still haven't gotten a chance to ask you that question," Mathew looked down at his feet, kicking them slightly.

"Yeah, what is it, birdie?" Gilbert asked.

"I-I know it's gonna be…lame…and all that," Mathew blushed slightly. "But…w-would you go…to Prom? W-with me…?"

Gilbert just stayed there for a while, staring down at the beet-red Mathew in front of him. Had Mathew really just asked him what Gilbert was too lame to try to do on his own? Mathew, the shy kid he met a few years ago, the kid everyone ran into in the hall, had more guts than the Awesome Gilbert.

"I-I knew it was stupid to ask," Mathew muttered and turned away.

"Wait!" Gilbert put a hand on Mathew's shoulder and turned him around. "I-I, shieβe…" Gilbert shook his head to quit himself from stuttering. "Yes."

"Yes?" Mathew asked, awe-struck.

"Would the awesome me lie to you?" Gilbert messed up Mathew's hair, laughing. "It's kinda funny, I've been trying to get the courage to ask you for a while now, but you did it first."

"Really?" Mathew giggled, waving away Gilbert's hand.

"I made you pancakes," Gilbert shrugged. "But they kinda ended up on the floor."

"Thanks," Mathew smiled. Before either of them knew what was happening, Mathew quickly stood on his tip toes and stole a quick peck from Gilbert. Who returned it, making Mathew stay in a simple kiss. Gilbert nearly laughed at how easy it was. And the two heard the late bell rang. "We're late for History." Mathew muttered as they separated.

"So," Gilbert slung an arm over Mathew's shoulder, making them walk again, "which one of us is wearing the dress?"

* * *

**Here's that one-shot I promised to Vanne-Nessa for being my top reviewer in my most recent story! She asked for a PruCan in a school setting with some USUK in the background and that's what I gave, eh? I'm sorry it took so long, it's just that school started and I hit some freaking writer's block and blah... But I finally finished it! I forced myself to do it last night and I think it turned out pretty good. I feel bad, though, I totally killed Gil's iPod...**

**Please review! It'll be very nice of you and this is my first PruCan, so please tell me how I did with it.**

**I don't own Hetalia.**


End file.
